pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 43 - Let The Vacation Begin, The Final Results Of Training
In the PHD after recovering his full strength Timothy and all of his pokémon were now in the training room. Timothy stood in front of all of his pokémon as they lined up in front of him. “So Timothy how do you feel?” asked Jin “Great I feel much stronger than before.” nodded Timothy “That’s good.” smiled Jin “Yeah…alright everybody this is basically the end of our training. Now it’s time to see the results of this training.” announced Timothy He walked to the top of the line where Kysis stood and she looked at him as he stood over her. “So how do you feel?” asked Timothy “I feel great.” smiled Kysis happily as she looked at him. “That’s good to hear…now let’s see what you got.” smiled Timothy as he held his hand out toward her. “Right.” nodded Kysis Kysis began to concentrate as a red energy began to pulse around her when all of a sudden it flared up around her. Timothy continued to hold his hand out toward her and the red energy floated into his hand. “Nice work Kysis…you’ve gotten much stronger since we came in here.” nodded Timothy “Alright.” smiled Kysis Timothy move down to Nina who was next and she did the same thing, before he moved on the next pokémon. One by one he move to each of his pokémon as they showed him their power, first Kysis, then Nina, Muddle, Kira, Lucaria, Jin, Kachu, Lily and last was Nikita. “Awesome job everybody each of your power has increase by a full 30% at least.” smiled Timothy as he stood in front of them. “Pika….Pi!” shouted Kira jumping up and down. “Chu.” smiled Kachu nodding his head. “Man it was tough as usual, but even Muddle was able to keep up. She’s getting to be a little tough girl.” smiled Jin “No doubt.” nodded Timothy They both looked at Muddle who was playing with Kira and Lilly. “Do you think she’ll evolve?” asked Jin “Well I can’t really say, but only time will tell.” shrugged Timothy “Oh yeah and we can’t forget miss newbie. Kysis did better than I though she would.” smiled Jin “That’s true, but seeing as how her power was already above average…I expected nothing less.” nodded Timothy They looked at Kysis and saw that he was talking to Lucaria, Nina and Nikita. She saw out the corner of her eye and saw Timothy and Jin smiling while looking at her. “What did I do something wrong?” asked Kysis “No you didn’t.” laughed Jin “We were just admiring a little heavy weight contender. You did very well doing our training.” smiled Timothy as he bent down and rubbed her on the head. “Thanks.” blushed Kysis “What about you Timothy…did you get the hang of that technique you were working on?” asked Kysis “Yea I did, but now I just need to master it.” nodded Timothy as he looked at his hands. “Nice can we see it?” asked Jin “It’s not really complete, but ok.” smiled Timothy All of his pokémon backed away as Timothy got into a ready stance and closed his eye’s as he bowed his head. They looked as he body began to pulse with a crimson red energy like a blinking light. All of a sudden his body flared up with the crimson red energy surround it like a fire. “Cool.” admired Kysis “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu “Yes I feel it to…the heat he’s emitting it’s almost like a star or something.” noted Jin “Pikachu.” nodded Kachu They all continued to look as the energy around Timothy disappeared and he took a deep breath and relaxed his body. “What was that technique?” asked Jin “It’s a secret, but let’s just say I’ve told you all about it once before.” Jin Timothy “Really.” wondered Jin as he began to think. “Chu.” wondered Kachu as he began to think. “Don’t worry about it right now. Like I said before right now It’s not even complete, but once I do you remember it.” laughed Timothy “Mu…Mu?” Muddle asked Timothy. “Vee…Eevee?” Lily also asked Timothy. “Yea…now that our training is complete it’s time to go and relax. Who’s with me.” declared Timothy as he threw his hands up. “Mew!” cheered Nina “Bi!” cheered Nikita “Pika!” cheered Kira “Muddle!” cheered Muddle “Vee!” cheered Lilly Nina, Lucaria, Nikita, Lilly, Kira, and Muddle all ran toward the training room and out of the door with Timothy behind them. “All man I hate it when Timothy put’s up the suspense like this.” sighed Jin “Pikachu.” nodded Kachu “He does this a lot?” asked Kysis “Yeap.” nodded Jin “Well come on let’s go.” laughed Kysis Kysis happily hopped toward the door of the training room with Kachu and Jin behind her. ………………. Meanwhile back on the out side the group had finally made it to sparkling lake and set up a camp. The group had been join by Kacy, Violet, John, Micheal, Sasha, Miguel, Isabel, Isabela and Thomes. Jamie was grilling up some meat and vegetables, while Brock was on a Capsule Stove cooking up a storm. Hinta, Misty, Isabel, Sasha and Violet were all laying in lounge chairs bathing in the sun. While everybody else was down in the water play along with the pokémon. “Now this is the life.” smiled Sasha “Yeah, Now we can relax without much of a worry.” agreed Violet “For the most part anyway.” laughed Hinta “So what do you all have planned for the vaction?” asked Violet “Don’t really know…I’ll probably just relax.” replied Hinta “What about you Misty…you and Ash got anything planned” asked Violet as she raised up and looked over at Misty. “I don’t know for sure and why ask that…you know Ash and I don’t go out.” said Misty as she looked at Ash in the lake. “Why not…you and Ash would make a cute couple.” replied Isabel “That’s what I keep telling her.” laughed Violet “What about you and Kacy…why haven’t you two started going out?” asked Misty “Well we have been though it’s just not official yet.” smiled Violet “That’s cool just take thing’s slow and see were thing’s go.” nodded Hinta Meanwhile down in the water Ash dived under meeting Misty’s Starmie and Camprius, before swimming back to the surface. When he came to the surface he saw that Brock and John were wrestling trying to throw the other one into the water. He then looked over to his left and saw Miguel and Kacy on floats floating around in the water. He looked over to his right and saw Aussa, Tanza and Eria playing with a large group of pokémon. He them looked up on shore and saw Misty sitting in her chair looking at him. “Looks like Misty really has a thing for you.” smiled Micheal as he burst from the water behind him. “Why do you say that?” asked Ash “Man it’s so obvious…you two fight like cats and dogs all the time.” laughed Micheal “That because she get’s on my nerve.” laughed Ash as he splashed some water on Micheal. “So you say, but is that really true. I mean as long as you and Misty have traveled together you’ve never had any other kind of feeling’s for her?” asked Micheal “I guess you could say that.” blushed Ash as he scratched his head. “Well even if you’ve had those feelings once I’m sure she has to. All you have to do is ask.” suggested Micheal as he sat his hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Hay everybody the food’s ready!” Jamie shouted from the edge of the water. Everybody stopped what they were doing and went over to the table and began fixing them a plate. Ash walked up to a clearing on top of a hill overlooking the lake and sat down to eat. “Hay Ash mind if I join you?” asked Misty as she walked up the hill with her plate. “Sure.” nodded Ash “Thanks.” smiled Misty She sat down beside Ash and began to eat her food along with him. “Hay Misty can I ask you a question?” asked Ash nervously. “Sure.” nodded Misty “Well I wanted to ask you that day two years ago on Lover’s Ridge before Timothy fought with Randy.” said Ash as he scratched the back of his head. “Ok.” smiled Misty as she curiously looked at Ash. Ash looked up at Misty and saw her staring at him fondly with her green eye’s. Ash felt his heart skip a beat as he felt his face get hot so he broke eye contact and looked away before taking a deep breath. “I wanted to asked you…would you?” asked Ash Misty heart beat speed up as she waited in anticipation for Ash to ask her what she think he was about to ask her. “Would I what?” asked Misty softly as she continued to stare at Ash. “Would you mind going out on a date with me sometimes?” asked Ash as he took another deep breath. Misty felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest when she heard Ash ask her those words. “Sure Ash…I would love to.” smiled Misty as she felt her entire face turn red. “Really…I was scared that you would say no.” smiled Ash as he felt his face turned red. “I would never.” smiled Misty Ash looked back over at Misty and smiled back as he stared into her eye’s. Back down at the bottom of the hill Sasha, John, Miguel, Brock, Micheal, Violet, and Kacy looked up the hill at Ash and Misty. “He did it…he asked her.” smiled Sasha excitedly “You mean he asked her out?” asked Kacy “Yeah I just heard him and she said yes.” nodded Sasha “That’s good…those two are finally getting somewhere.” laughed Brock “Well let’s leave those two alone and let get back to the rest of this vacation.” laughed Micheal “I’m down with that.” nodded Isabel “Let’s go then.” shouted Kacy They all ran back to the toward the lake and jumped in making a big splash with the pokémon still playing. To Be Continued…………………. Category:Season 3 Content